Afraid of Love
by sweetstuff-05
Summary: Anna never belived in true love, until she met.....


You could hear the seagulls from a distance. The waves crashing against one another, like the sound of thunder rolling. The moon shined so bright upon the ocean, and the stars twinkled brightly in the sky, as Anna laid on the sand quietly, gazing at the stars. Anna lived in a small cottage right next to the ocean. She loved to just lie upon the shore late at night, just thinking, about her life. She lived in her small cottage with her mother. Her father had pasted away about three years ago. Anna was almost eighteen, and had just graduated from school.  
The next morning Anna awoke to the sound of the ocean, and her white curtains blowing from the warm summer breeze. She felt like taking a walk up to the boardwalk. She loved eating cotton candy, and buying tasty fudge. She also enjoyed riding the rides they had. Anna had some friends, but not as many as she always wanted. That morning Anna put on her white sundress, and headed for the boardwalk with her best friend Laura.  
Hey Laura are you ready!, Anna yelled. Yeah, hold on, I can't find my flip flops! Ann, did you take them?..........Oh, wait, nevermind! I found them! Yelled Laura. Alright then, lets go! Anna said. Anna and Laura arrive at the boardwalk. They spent the entire day there just riding the rides, playing arcade games, and eating caramel popcorn. Anna! Hey Anna! Screamed Laura. WHAT! Yelled Anna. I'm gonna go home, I have the worst sunburn, it's killing me, Laura said. Oh my god Laura, you can't even take a freakin small sunburn. Its not even that bad, you only have some on your arms, why cant you stay? Said Anna. No Ann, I'm going home, I will come over tomorrow, ok! Yelled Laura. Whatever.............., just go, said Anna in a low voice. Anna sat down on a bench that was overlooking the ocean. She then heard a voice to the left of her. She glanced over, and realized that it was just a group of guys, that were trying to decide which place they wanted to eat at. One of the guy's had caught her eye. She realized his big brown eyes, that reminded her of a teddybear. Also his dark brown hair, and his nice body. He was dressed in a white muscle tee-shirt, with a pair of light blue shorts, and nice brand new white sneakers. Anna noticed everything about him. She was chewing gum, and noticed that there was a trashcan right next to were he was standing. So she figured she would walk by him, to see if he noticed her. As Anna approached him, she realized the continuous looks he kept giving her. Then she saw him walking towards her.  
What's up? He said with a smile to Anna. Umm.......nothing, what's up with you, Anna replied. Oh, not much. So, uhh, what's your name? he asked. Anna, but if you want, you could call me Ann, whichever you prefer. So....what's your name? Anna said. Chris.......oh, and these are my buds Adam, Brian, and Walt. Said Chris. Cool! Anna said. So do you live around here? She said. Yeah, Chris replied. I live about a mile away from here in sunset hills. I just moved here. How about you Anna? Asked Chris. Oh I live maybe six minutes away from here. It's not far at all, my house is right on the beach, it's really nice, Anna replied. That's pretty cool, Chris said. Come on Man, why the heck are you taking so long dude, I'm hungry, and we wanna go eat, Walt yelled. Sorry, you guys go ahead, I will be there in a minute, ok. Said Chris. Alright man, replied Walt. So Anna.......uhhh....you hungry? Chris asked. A little bit, she replied. Do you wanna come and eat with me and my boys, I'll buy, Chris asked. Shore, Anna said in excitement.  
Walt, Adam, and Brian, had already ditched Chris, because he had been talking to Anna for hours. But both of them were finding that they may have some chemistry together.  
Thanks for lunch Chris. That was really nice of you, Anna said. No prob.....I like you, he said with a laugh. Yeah.......Anna startled as she couldn't stop looking into his brown eyes......I like you too.  
Anna woke up the next morning to the sound of raindrops pattering on the sill of her window. She realized that it was almost 11:30 in the morning. Anna got out of bed threw on a black tank top, and a white skirt, then she ran outside and into her car. She decided to drive to the dock. That was one of Annas most favorite places to be when it was raining. She loved the smell of the rain, and hearing the sound of it hitting the waves of the ocean. She got out of her car, and walked up to the dock. She sat at the end with her feet dangling off watching the waves of the ocean. As she sat there Anna began to close her eyes. She felt as if someone was coming. Then she could sense someone behind her, so she quickly turned around.  
He.......Hey Anna! Said the voice. Anna turned around to discover that it was Chris. She looked at him with her bright blue eyes. Hi, Chris! Replied Anna. You could hear the soft sound of the raindrops falling, and the waves of the ocean crashing. Anna quickly stood up. Wha..............what are you doing here? How did you even know that this dock was here? Asked Anna. Well........I live only three minutes away, and I had noticed it here..............So what are you doing here anyway? Why are you just sitting here in the rain? Chris asked. Well.........I have been coming here since I was a little girl. I love it when it rains, I love the smell, the sound, I love everything about it. I come here and always just sit and think about my life. Sometimes, I will bring my journal here and just sit and write, replied Anna as she gazed out looking at the ocean. Oh. It seems like a very calm place here, Chris said. Oh, it is! Said Anna. I love it.  
Anna sat down again at the edge of the dock. Chris sat down next to her, as they both gazed out looking at the ocean. Chris turned Anna's head with his hand.  
You know........im really glad that I met you, Chris said. There was a pause as you could hear the falling of the raindrops hitting the wood of the dock. Yeah.......so am I, replied Anna in a soft voice. They both begun to just gaze into each others eyes, it was only for a minute but to Anna it felt like a lifetime. There faces begun to move closer together. Chris placed his hands upon Anna's face, and slowly pulled her towards him. Anna leaned in closer placing her hand on his thigh, and closing her eyes as she could feel chills start to run up her spin. Then slowly there lips touched. They began to kiss. Chris moved the soaking wet hair out of Anna's face as he kissed her pushing it back. At that moment Anna wished that time could just stop, and there kiss could last forever. Chris began to move back, as his hands were still placed upon her face. They both sat there, soaking wet, just staring into one another's eyes.  
That was........wonderful, Anna said in a dazed voice. I know.........it was wasn't it, Chris replied. Right then Anna had gotten a weird feeling, and rushed up, and said she had to go, as she began to walk away.  
What's wrong........did I do something? Why are you leaving Ann?Asked Chris. I just.........I just have to go OK! Anna said in an upset voice. Uhhh.......ok? replied Chris. 


End file.
